L'Effet Domino - Virginie
by Vp007
Summary: PUTAIN MAIS TU LE SAVAIS QUE CAROLINE A UNE CONNEXION DE MERDE ! TU POUVAIS PAS RÉFLÉCHIR DEUX MINUTES ET TE DIRE QUE, PEUT-ÊTRE, ÇA ALLAIT TE POSER DES PROBLÈMES ? AVEC TOUTES LES FIC QUE TU LIS, ÇA T'ES PAS VENU À L'ESPRIT QUE T'ALLAIT ÊTRE ASPIRÉE PAR TA DS ? NON ? [défi Nuzlocke. Lecture parallèle avec l'effet domino-caroline de Fumsek73]
1. Chapter 1

Effet Domino - Virginie

_Waho ma deuxième fic ! Vous y croyez vous ?_

_Ce que j'ai a dire est important (comme toujours!) alors écoutez moi bien. Cette fic est un self-insert Nuzlocke, et vous voyez le prénom « Virginie » dans le titre ? Oui ? Il n'est pas là innocemment. En fait il existe une autre fic « Effet Domino-Caroline », qui est la même histoire mais avec le point de vu d'un autre personnage écrite par Fumsek73. Vous l'aurez compris ces fic peuvent donc se lire en parallèle puisque nous les avons écrite en collaboration._

_Ne fuyez pas tout de suite avec ce que je vais dire ensuite. C'est un triple crossover. Restez ici j'ai dit ! Et finissez de lire mes explications ! ** se racle la gorge ** personnellement je déteste ce genre de cross. Je trouve que ça deviens du gros n'importe quoi rapidement. Donc, par conséquent, pour ce qui de ma fic (version « Virginie ») je vais tacher de réduire au minimum les interventions des autre cross (en plus de fait que chacune des deux fic a un crosover dit « principal ». Caroline c'est Inuyasha, Virginie c'est Torchwood) et de les gérer le plus intelligemment possible._

_Sur ce bonne lecture, et souhaitez nous bonne chance à Fumsek73 et à moi, car je sens que cette histoire va être longue, très longue._

Chapitre 1 bis 

Moi c'est Virginie.

J'ai 18 ans, mon signe astrologique c'est le cancer, j'ai des cheveux long, blond, des yeux noisettes et je fait 1m67 pour 59Kg, et ce que je regrette le plus : j'ai la poitrine d'une gamine de 13 ans. M'enfin, l'avantage, c'est que cela me permet de me cosplayer en Jack Sparrow très facilement.

Mais tout ça vous vous en fichez. Car l'information la plus importante, la voici : **j'aime Pokémon.** Oui ce jeu dit pour « bébé », ce jeu sur lequel vous vous êtes charcutés les yeux pendant des dizaines d'heures sur votre vieille console Game Boy Color, ces jeux où vous avez piqués des crises car vous n'arriviez jamais à choper toutes ces fichues bestioles, ce jeu auquel même des années plus tard vous rejouez sans oser le dire, car sinon on va se foutre de vous.

Le jeu qui a la saveur de toute votre enfance. Pokémon.

Ce jeu, donc, je l'ai toujours adoré. Je garde encore tout au fond de mon placard les pokéballs en plastiques et les mangas « Pokémon la Grande Aventure ».

Je continue d'y jouer occasionnellement, surtout par nostalgie je l'avoue. Mais dernièrement, tout a changé. Il faut savoir que sur le site « », je suis connue sous le pseudo « Vp007 ». Je lis de nombreuses fic, surtout Harry Potter et, pour une raison obscure, je me suis mise à lire des fic sur Pokémon. C'est comme ça que je suis tombée sur « Duel au Sommet » et le fameux défi « Nuzlocke ».

Je me suis donc dit « tiens c'est rigolo ! Et si je faisais pareil avec pokémon platine ? Je n'ai jamais dépassé le 2éme badge, ça me fera une bonne raison de recommencer à jouer ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Mais en parallèle je continuais à lire des fic pokémons. Grosse erreur. Grâce, ou à cause, d'une de mes reviews (très constructive et critique, méchante de moi) je suis devenue la bêta-lectrice de Fumsek73 de son vrai prénom : Caroline.

Bon je dis pas c'est une fille très chouette et rigolote. Au début on parlait exclusivement de sa fic, dont les chapitres à la longueur désespérante me tuaient les yeux, puis de pokémon en général et enfin, ENFIN, nous nous sommes décidées à connecter nos DS au Wifi pour jouer ensemble.

Deuxième grosse erreur.

On se faisait donc des combats et des échanges avec Platine, les Tchat vocaux tout ça, puis les discutions par webcam. Puis vint un moment où Caro s'est intelligemment dit :

« Vp, tu me passe ton code ami sur pokémon Noir, ou Blanc selon ta version, comme ça on pourra faire des échanges ! »

Et moi stupidement :

« Bien sur pas de problème ! Je suis sur Noir ! Deux minutes, il me faut mon code. Par contre, je te préviens, j'y ai joué que 2 heures. C'est à peine si j'ai le premier badge. »

Moui moui moui. Petite naïve que j'étais.

PUTAIN MAIS TU LE SAVAIS QUE CAROLINE A UNE CONNEXION DE MERDE ! TU POUVAIS PAS RÉFLÉCHIR DEUX MINUTES ET TE DIRE QUE, PEUT-ÊTRE, ÇA ALLAIT TE POSER DES PROBLÈMES ? AVEC TOUTES LES FIC QUE TU LIS, ÇA T'ES PAS VENU À L'ESPRIT QUE T'ALLAIT ÊTRE ASPIRÉE PAR TA DS ? NON ?


	2. Chapter 2: le monde du rêve!

**Chapitre 2 (?)**

Comme je suis bien… vous savez, c'est cette sensation quand vous êtes dans votre lit, lorsque vous n'êtes ni tout à fait endormie ni tout à fait réveillée.

Mais là, c'est encore mieux.

Mon lit est frais, je n'ai pas trop chaud comme c'est normalement le cas en été, mais je suis entourée d'un cocon de… de… Bon. Vous voyez en hiver, quand dehors il faut super froid et que vous vous enroulez dans votre duvet bien épais ? Cette sensation de bien être qui se propage immédiatement en vous ? Avec le petit soupir de satisfaction qui suit ? Ben c'est exactement cette sensation, et elle ne me quitte pas.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et je reprend peut à peut conscience. Ou plutôt… je RÊVE que je reprend conscience, nuance.

Je flotte dans un ciel étoilé, mais ce n'est pas le noir d'encre ponctué de diamants scintillants que sont les étoiles, non celui-ci est plus clair. D'un bleu marin, très doux, et les étoiles ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi proches. Je crois que je repose sur un nuage.

Je regarde encore un peu autour de moi. C'est vraiment joli. C'est marrant, mais j'ai jamais fait ce genre de rêve. D'habitude, c'est plus mouvementé, avec des courses poursuites, des explorations, de la magie et tout un tas d'autres choses. Mais là je suis juste dans un joli ciel tout meugnon. Et je me sens bien.

Je m'assieds.

Et si j'explorais un peu les alentours ?

Je me lève.

Je marche alors naturellement d'un nuage à l'autre. C'est marrant, ça forme un chemin devant moi, et derrière ils s'en vont. Sauf le gros sur lequel je dormais. Mais il est déjà assez loin.

Je continue.

Je vois devant moi un îlot. Un morceau de terre qui flotte. Je suis encore un peu loin, mais je peux distinguer clairement une maisonnette ronde avec un toit rose pastel. Il y a aussi un arbre, une sorte de potager, et un petit bassin.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à part ça. J'y vais. Les nuages forment un escalier qui m'amène à la terre ferme.

C'est rigolo, et ça me rappelle quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tiens, il y a une femme devant la maison, je ne l'avais pas vue. Elle a de long, très long cheveux noirs, des petites lunettes, et une blouse de scientifique. Elle sourit puis me dit :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Oryse, bienvenu dans le monde des rêves. »

« Merci » Je souris aussi, elle est gentille.

« Vous pouvez faire pleins de chose ici ! Là c'est votre maison, vous pouvez la décorer et acheter des meubles, ici le jardin où vous pouvez cultiver des baies, et la le surplus où vous pouvez troquer vos objets en trop. »

« C'est chouette ! »

Tout est vraiment joli ici, comme dans une aquarelle, et je me sens bien. Oryse sourit à nouveau et me fait signe de la suivre vers l'autre côté de l'îlot.

On arrive devant un grand et superbe arc-en-ciel, au loin je vois un autre îlot avec un arbre majestueux dessus. Je fais toujours des rêve de fantaisie, alors ça doit être l'Arbre de Mana.

« Et enfin, voici l'archipel des rêves ! Vous ne pouvez y aller qu'une fois par jour ! Ce qui est amusant c'est qu'on ne peut faire que 10 pas, après on tombe toujours sur l'Arbre des Souhaits. »

« Je peux aller voir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Les Pokémons avec qui vous aurez joué pourront vous accompagner si vous en faites le souhait à l'Arbre, n'oubliez pas de lui offrir une baie ! »

« D'accord ! »

Pas plus perturbée que ça que Pokémon se soit immiscé dans mon rêve, c'est rare mais ça arrive, je marchais sur le pont arc-en-ciel. Et n'allez pas voir ici une référence à Thor !

C'est comme avancer sur une plaque de verre, on se sait pas trop si ça va casser ou non. Et puis l'archipel TOURNAIT. Si si, je vous jure ! Elle pivotait sur son axe, comme si elle refusait que j'aille à certains endroits. Ou plutôt comme si elle choisissait, car, plusieurs fois, je l'ai vue « revenir sur sa décision ».

Enfin elle s'arrêta, et je pus mettre pied à terre.

J'étais devant un immense manoir. Avec la nuit il semblait… hanté. Je ne me sentais plus du tout à mon aise. Je n'avais pas PEUR, mais je SENTAIS que je n'étais pas toute seule. Et c'est assez stressant quand on se sait pas trop quel type de rêve on fait. D'ordinaire, vous le savez d'emblée : frisson, aventure, romantique, absurde, cauchemar. Mais là, c'était juste bizarre. Et vaguement flippant.

J'avançais donc en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, avec toujours cette affreuse impression de ne pas être seule. Plusieurs fois, je crus voir un truc bouger. Et puis aussi un truc briller. Mais à part ça le manoir était somptueux. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux peint de main de maître, les sols arboraient des tapis rouge reliant les salles, de fines moulures au plafond, des lustres en cristal… bref, THE manoir !

Je trouvais des trucs insolites aussi. Sur les tables, par exemple, il y avait parfois une baie à la forme incongrue, mais pas inconnue, j'ai aussi ramassé une sorte de spray sur un lit.

Et il n'y avait toujours personne.

Soudain, une ARMOIRE (et pas le petit gabarit, LA grosse armoire à glace) se mit à trembler ! Je la regardais pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes. Elle continuait à trembler, comme si quelque chose voulait en sortir.

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : quand un truc est enfermé quelque part, faut pas y toucher, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison pour qu'il y soit ! Certes. Mais là, j'étais un peu dans les vapes.

Je m'approchais doucement, saisit la poignée, et ouvrit la porte. ÇA en sortit à toute vitesse, me frôlant la joue au passage. ÇA fit un petit bruit… mignon. En fait si j'écoutais bien, ÇA formait des mots. ÇA avait une voix étrange, comme un grattement ou un frottement de métal.

Je me suis retournée.

Le « ça » était un pokémon. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais de vue, je le reconnaissait. De type spectre si ma mémoire était bonne, il avait l'apparence d'une poupée de chiffon : une tête ronde avec une corne et de grand yeux bleu, recouvert d'un drap dans les ton violet grisé.

« Il est cool ce rêve, je vois des pokémons. Saluuut petiot. »

Il me répondit par un « Chom ! » joyeux. Il semblait vraiment gentil et sympathique. Mignon je vous dit. Il tourna sur lui même, faisant de ce fait voler ses « jupons ». Puis il vint vers moi pour me quémander à manger. Le regard de chiot battu qu'il me lança et le grognement de son estomac furent suffisamment explicites.

« Allez, prend ça, t'es vraiment trop mimi ^^. » Je lui tendis l'une des nombreuses baies que j'avais trouvées. Il l'avala toute ronde, l'air ravi.

Ensuite il me tira par la manche pour m'entraîner à travers le manoir. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Et grâce à mes talents de détective, j'ai toujours eu une chance inouïe pour trouver les choses, je me retrouvais avec un Fantominus. Ils jouèrent un moment ensemble, pendant que moi je me rendormais tout doucement dans mon coin.

« Bon ! » Ils se tournent vers moi et me regardent. « Je vais continuer l'exploration du manoir, ça vous dit de venir ? »

« Liiii ! » S'exclama le-pokémon-dont-je-ne-connais-toujours-pas-le-nom tandis que la boule de gaz fit « non » de la... tête.

Nous repartîmes donc en exploration. Mais on est pas allé bien loin. Après avoir passé un couloir et une chambre à coucher, la porte suivante s'ouvrit sur… une colline.

La fameuse colline avec l'Arbre des Souhaits. Il était absolument gigantesque, son feuillage irradiait de lumière, et des bulles irisées flottaient tout autour de lui. Ces dernières transportaient des pokémons de toute sorte, et s'envolaient vers le ciel en direction des étoiles.

Au pied de l'arbre, entre ses racines noueuses, se trouvait une alcôve où des particules luminescentes papillonnaient de ci de là, comme un feu de cheminé.

Je m'approchais, totalement hypnotisée par ce spectacle, mon ami pokémon sur les talons.

Alors que je m'agenouillais devant l'alcôve pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, j'entendis une voix fluette venir de ses entrailles. Je tendis l'oreille. Que disait-elle ?

« Bienvenue, jeune fille. Tu es à l'Arbre des Souhaits. Pour faire un vœu, tu dois me faire une offrande. »

Pas plus surprise que ça qu'un arbre PARLE (après tout, C'EST un rêve !), je sortis de mes poches une baie qui ressemblait à une myrtille, mais en bien plus grosse. Je la déposais avec douceur entre les racines, les particules se mirent à converger vers elle, puis la mangèrent.

« Ton offrande est acceptée. Dis-moi à présent : quel pokémon désires-tu ramener avec toi ? »

Ha ? On pouvait faire ça ? Chouette ! Mon pokémon-anonyme me souriait et cligna des yeux. Il semblait d'accord.

« Celui-là s'il vous plaît. »

« D'accord, Polichombr t'accompagnera dans ton aventure. Je vais te renvoyer à ta maison à présent. »

Les particules de lumière nous entourèrent, Polichombr et moi, gravitant autour de nous. Le pokémon spectre se vit englobé par une bulle, qui s'envola vers le ciel parmi tant d'autres. Et moi, je réapparus tout simplement sur mon îlot.

Et puis j'eus cette effroyable impression : il FALLAIT que je me réveille. Tout de suite. Comme si une catastrophe allait se produire. Mon cerveau m'envoya une vague information : j'étais restée trop longtemps dans le Monde des Rêves.

Je fis un effort surhumain, comme seuls ceux que l'on peut faire pour se sortir d'un cauchemar, et je me dis : STOP ! Ça suffit ! Le paysage se brouilla, et j'eus la forte impression de tomber et de me noyer.

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Au-dessus de moi : le ciel. Autour de moi : des ruines et des hautes herbes.

« Nom de Dieu mais où je suis ? »

Je me relevais précipitamment, l'esprit toujours embrumé par mon étrange voyage onirique. Des cailloux s'enfonçaient dans mes plantes de pieds, mais j'avais plus important à faire que de penser à mon petit problème de chaussure. Comme savoir comment j'avais atterrit ici par exemple.

« On se croirait dans l'une des fic de Caro' là… Ho putain, je crois que je suis dans Pokémon Noir ! »

Je tourne sur moi même, le nez en l'air, pour voir au mieux les ruines. Oui. Je suis aux Vestiges des Rêves. En tournant, mon pied frôle quelque chose au sol. Par réflexe, je pousse un petit cri strident (du genre : « HIIII ! ») et fait pleins de petits bonds en arrière.

Sauf que ce que j'ai touché c'est pas dangereux. Loin de là. Je regarde la forme immobile au sol. Je m'approche doucement et m'agenouille devant elle.

« Ho merde… »

C'est un pokémon à l'allure d'un serpent, il a de petit bras en feuille, son ventre est couvert d'écailles blanche et son dos de feuilles vertes. C'est une Vipélierre. MA Vipélierre.

« Nagini… »

Mon starter niveau 14, de nature Jovial. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu écraser la première arène. Pouvoir la rencontrer en vrai aurait sûrement été la chose la plus cool qui puisse m'arriver dans cette journée de merde.

Ma vue s'est troublée et les larmes ont dégringolé le long de mes joues. J'ai pris Nagini dans mes bras. Morte. Pourquoi ? Je n'avais perdu aucun combat avec elle ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Un sanglot traversa mes lèvres.

C'est bête, mais j'ai beau savoir qu'à la base c'est juste un amas de pixel et de données, sa mort me fait quand même pleurer. J'ai lu suffisamment de fics pour savoir que tout est réel. Pour savoir qu'elle ne reviendra pas, que je ne pourrais jamais la connaître.

Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est morte. C'est ça le pire je crois.

Plus loin traîne par terre un sac à dos et une ceinture pour pokéball. J'attrape cette dernière et chope la pokéball de Nagini. La première à gauche.

Comme dans les dessins animé j'appuie sur le bouton du milieux pour la dé-miniaturiser, et elle grossit dans ma main. Je peux voir mon reflet sur la surface rouge, lustrée. Je dirige la pokéball vers ma Vipélierre. Il se passe rien. Mais là je suis trop bouleversée pour me dire que j'ai l'air conne.

« … Nagini reviens ? »

Le faisceau rouge atteint le petit serpent, et il est alors comme aspiré par la ball. J'essuie mes joues du bouts des doigts.

« Je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée mais je suis désolé. »

Je re-range la pokéball sur la ceinture que je tiens toujours. Il y a une autre ball très différente accrochée là. Elle est rose, avec des dessins violets. Je la prends et regarde à l'intérieur par transparence : c'est Polichombr.

« J'étais dans le Dreamland… bon sang, c'est pour ça que Nagini… je l'avais endormie sur mon ordi', et je suis resté trop longtemps dans le Monde des Rêves, et elle en est morte ! Mais ça ne met pas le pokémon K.O dans le jeu, alors pourquoi... ? »

Je soupire.

Je réfléchirais plus tard. Mais peut-être… peut-être n'était-elle pas morte, peut-être était-elle juste endormie, dans le coma. Un baiser de prince charmant peut-être ?

Bon ! Il fallait que je sorte de ces ruines. Je récupérais le sac à dos au sol, après tout il devait sûrement être à moi, et j'en fit un rapide inventaire. 15 potions, 3 antidotes et 7 pokéballs. Pas de doutes, c'est bien mon sac.

Je suis près d'un mur effondré, dans une zone entourée d'herbes. Pas top. Je prends la RêveBall et la lance en l'air. Polichombr en sort dans une brume rose.

« Re-bonjour Polichombr. »

« Choom ? »

« On est au Vestige des Rêves. Je sais qu'à la base tu n'es qu'un fragment de songe, alors… bienvenue parmi dans la réalité. »

« Ommm ! » Il semble impressionné, et plutôt heureux. Tant mieux. Soudain un truc bip dans mon sac. Je regarde dans la poche avant : le pokédex !

« Je pensais pas l'avoir lui ! Alors tu me dis quoi ? Polichombr type spectre… mâle… blabla se nourrit de la haine et la rancune blabla, zone, cri, ouais ça on s'en fou. Heuu bon ! Il te faut un nom maintenant. »

Polichombr émit un petit son d'impatience pendant que je me creuse les méninges. Il me fallait quelque chose de court, c'est plus simple pour les combats, et mignon.

« Chonchon ! »

« Chomchombr ! »

Sa réaction à l'annonce de son nom me fit sourire. On avança très prudemment, en tâchant d'éviter au maximum les hautes herbes. Mes pieds commençaient sérieusement à me faire souffrir, j'avais au moins cinq cailloux de plantés dans les talons.

Soudain, en périphérie de ma vision, je vis l'herbe bouger. Ce n'était pas juste les petits frémissement signifiant le passage d'un pokémon, là on aurait dit un remake de « Lost Les Disparus ! »

« Chonchon tiens-toi prêt ! »

« Chom ! »

Je n'avais que lui, les autres pokémons de mon équipe ayant disparus. Il fallait que je fasse vraiment TRÈS attention.

Des hautes herbes sortit alors un pokémon absolument a-do-ra-ble ! Il était bipède, assez rond, avec des oreilles tombantes, de grands yeux bleus à la couleur éclatante, un petit sourire aux lèvres, et le pelage rose et jaune.

Chonchon se plaça face à lui, je sorti rapidement le pokédex.

« Nanméouïe, femelle, type normal. D'accord. Allez, respire, ça va bien se passer. »

Je pointais ensuite l'appareil sur mon propre pokémon, et sélectionnais l'option « résumé ». Ouf ! Le pokédex m'afficha les attaques de Polichombr. Déjà que j'y connais rien en type spectre, j'aurais moyennement apprécié de devoir annoncer une douzaine d'attaques avant d'en trouver une qu'il connaisse.

« Chonchon, Grincement ! »

Il émit un bruit absolument atroce : celui de la craie qui crisse sur le tableau. La Nanméouïe mit ses papattes sur ses oreilles, pour se protéger du son.

Je n'étais plus dans le jeu, je n'allais pas attendre qu'elle se ressaisisse.

« Sabotage, tout de suite ! »

Chonchon se précipita vers son adversaire, et la percuta sur le flanc. Je suppose qu'en temps normal, cela aurait fait tomber un quelconque objet. Mais là, ce n'était pas le but.

La Nanméouïe se retourna vers Chonchon, et lui mit une gifle magistrale. L'attaque traversa le corps du spectre tandis que celui-ci tirait la langue, amusé. J'ai rêvé ou durant un instant mon Polichombr est devenu translucide ?

« Sabotage à nouveau ! »

Chonchon réitéra son attaque avec succès. La pokémon tituba, et mit un genou à terre. Là, elle devrait être assez faible.

« Ok, c'est le moment de vérité. »

Balançant le sac par terre, je me mis à chercher frénétiquement une pokéball.

« Occupe-la Chonchon ! »

Ha ! Trouvé ! Une SoinBall ! Et en plus ce sera assortie à la couleur du pokémon ! Qui dit mieux ?

Je l'envoyais de toute mes forces, et en tentant de viser, sur la Nanméouïe. La ball la toucha, et elle fut avalée par un rayon de particules colorées. La ball remua une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis un « clic » retentit.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe Dorémi ! »

Je l'avais fait. Ma première capture. Mon premier pas dans le monde des pokémons.


	3. Chapter 3: N

Effet Domino : Virginie Chapitre 3(?)

Soupir.

Assise dans la zone « détente » du centre pokémon d'Ogoesse, je contemplais la PokéBall de Nagini posée sur la table. Sa couleur était d'un rouge terne. Comme décrite dans les fanfictions. Je ne m'expliquais pas comment Nagini avait put mourir. Pourquoi? et toute ma team qui avait mystérieusement disparut: Poichiche, Maximilien et Chachat. Où étaient-ils passé? ce pourrait-il... ce pourrait-il qu'ils aient été utilisé comme coût de passage pour mon "transfert"?

Chonchon et Dorémi babillaient à côté de moi. Le pokémon rose et jaune me jetait de fréquent coup d'œil, inquiète. Je savais, grâce au pokédex, qu'elle pouvait percevoir mes sentiments avec ses antennes. Et mon humeur n'était pas des plus joyeuse: nervosité, peur, tristesse. Cela devait lui faire l'effet d'une cacahuète coincée au travers de la gorge.

Que devais-je faire pour Nagini ? Je ne pouvais pas garder la pokéball, c'était juste… trop morbide.

L'infirmière me sourit avec empathie quand je m'approcha finalement du comptoir. Ça devais faire un moment qu'elle attendait que je me décide à venir la voir.

« Bonjour jeune fille. »

« Bonjour. » Répondis-je d'une voix plate et basse.

L'infirmière regarda la balle dans ma main.

« Premier décès ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« Le centre a son propre cimetière si vous voulez… »

« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a une tour mémorielle dans la région ? »

Je savais que, malgré tous mes efforts, d'autre mourraient tôt ou tard. Je voulais qu'ils soient ensembles.

« Oui, La Tour des Cieux. Elle se trouve au sud de la route 7. C'est assez loin d'ici, presque au niveau de la sixième arène. »

Si loin...

« Je peux envoyer votre pokéball à la Tour, puis, quand vous y arriverez, vous n'aurez qu'à remplir les papiers pour que l'on vous donne un emplacement. »

« D'accord. »

Je dus donner Nagini à l'infirmière, mon starter, mon tout premier pokémon dans ce jeu. Un jeu devenu réel par la force des choses. Un jeu qui, je le savais, allait m'endurcir et réduire mon innocence à néant. Un jeu où les joueurs étaient destiner à détruire une organisation mégalomaniaque qui avait pour but la conquête du monde.

Et ça, ça me faisait peur.

Je retournais près de la table où j'avais laissé mes pokémons et mon sac.

« Na ? »

Dorémi me tenait la main et me souriait doucement.

« Ça va aller, t'en fait pas, ça finira par passer. »

« Chom ! Choombr ! »

Chonchon lévitait en cercle au dessus de mon sac, et m'appelait à l'aide de « choombr » insistants. La Nanméouïe trottina jusqu'à la table et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour voir le contenu du sac.

« Euïméouïe ! Euïméouïe ! » S'exclama t-elle en agitant les bras.

« OK, OK, je viens. Voilà ! Bon, qu'est ce qui y a ? … Ho ! C'est… »

Là, dans mon sac, dans une pochette rembourrée, trônait un œuf. De la taille d'un ballon de rugby, blanc avec des points vert : un œuf de pokémon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? »

Je le pris délicatement pour l'observer en pleine lumière. Je put voir alors à travers la fine coquille l'ombre du futur pokémon. Un pokémon rond qui remplissait tout l'oeuf..

« Un Ptiravi ! » Je me serrais bien frappé le front si je n'avais pas les mains prises. « Caroline me l'avait échangé ! »

Me laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, je posais l'œuf sur mes genoux. Caroline… on était en train de se connecter pour un combat quand c'était arrivé. Qu'est-elle devenue ? A-t-elle été aspirée par sa DS également ?

« Mes loulous, je sais qu'elle sera l'étape suivante: l'arène de la prochaine ville ! »

Pour retrouver une fan de pokémon, quoi de mieux que d'écumer les arènes ? En plus, j'avais déjà le premier badge. Et puis de toute façon je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Il fallait "jouer le jeu".

« Mais d'abord... »

Chonchon et Dorémi me regardèrent, curieux.

« Faut absolument que j'aille m'acheter des pompes ! »

Si Chonchon rigola franchement, Dorémi, en revanche, pris un air de profond ennui. Je les rappelaient dans leur pokéball et sortis. J'avais pas envie de continuer à me faire charcuter les pieds et à soutenir le regard outré des passants.

La ville d'Ogoesse était plutôt grande. Les rues, larges, étaient pavés, et des immeubles s'élevaient de partout. Derrière moi, au même niveau, se trouvait le centre pokémon, l'arène et l'école des dresseurs.

Je partis en quête d'un magasin de fringues. Ce ne fut pas extrêmement difficile : les commerçants avaient des enseignes très… hum… visibles. Et de mauvais goût.

Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, équipée de ranger marrons et d'une veste courte, militaire (comme celle de l'héroïne dans Crystal, voyez ?). Je ressemblais un peu moins à une clocharde maintenant.

Me sachant équipée pour mon voyage, je me dirigeais sans attendre vers la sortie ouest. Traversant le parc remplie de sculptures végétales de Pikachu, je passais ensuite devant la pension pokémon et la crèche.

À ma grande perplexité, je ne me fis ni arrêter par Bianca, ni par Tcheren. Étrange. Il me semblait avoir pourtant lu dans la solution qu'à ce moment-là, je devais partir retrouver le pokémon d'une petite fille.

Passant outre ce détail, je continuais.

Durant la suite du trajet je tentais quelques combats contre des dresseurs. Je ne connaissais pas du tout mes pokémons, et le type spectre faisait partie de ceux que je maîtrisais le moins. Bon ok, soyons franches: j'aime pas le type spectre. Trop faible. J'étais incroyablement stressée, dés que Chonchon montrait le moindre signe de fatigue, je l'échangeais pour Dorémi. Fort heureusement, je pris rapidement le pli de travailler avec un Polichombr dans l'équipe.

Et, quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil déclinait, j'arrivais à Maillard.

C'était une ville bourré d'entrepôts, comme dans une zone industrielle, mais en beaucoup moins crade.

On était déjà en fin d'après-midi, et j'ignorais comment obtenir un match contre le champion local. Ça m'étonnerais que ce soit comme dans les jeux, où tu peux te pointer quand tu veux et où tu veux la bouche en cœur !

Je partis plutôt réserver une place au centre pokémon.

« Je suis crevée ! » M'exclamais-je en me laissant tomber sur le lit du dortoir.

« Poliiiii ! »

« Ouïïïe ! »

Ils semblaient aussi claqués que moi, sinon plus. Mine de rien, on avait fait pas mal de combats. Aussi leur pardonnais-je leur incrustation sur le lit.

« Vous avez bien bossé les gars ! »

« Mé ! »

« Et les filles. »

Je lui grattouillais la tête, et Dorémi protesta avec véhémence. Elle me faisait rire ! Quand je lui donnais un ordre, elle obéissait sans rechigner, mais sinon, en dehors de ça, elle se la jouait « rebelle ». Chonchon, en revanche, adorait les câlins.

« HOOOOO ! Un Nanméouïe ! »

Prise dans ma séance de bagarre avec Dorémi, je fis un bond de quarante mètre. Elle m'avait fait peur cette idiote, à gueuler comme ça ! La fille en tenue d'écolière commença à regarder Dorémi sous toutes les coutures, ne semblant pas en croire ses yeux.

« Ils sont hyper rares! J'en avais encore jamais vu avant en dehors des hôpitaux ! NYAAAA TROP MIMI ! »

… Mais c'est QUI cette folle ? Punaise, on dirait moi devant un épisode de Doctor Who ! Bon, là, faut vraiment que je dise un truc car sinon va y avoir du kidnapping de pokémon.

« Ha, heu, oui, si tu le dit je te crois ! C'est ma première capture. »

« C'est vrai ? Whaaaa, trop d'la chance ! Surtout avec les lois du conseils ! »

« Hein ? Lesquelles ? »

« Ben celles pour réguler la population des pokémons ! Comme quoi on peut en capturer qu'un seul par zone, et le premier que l'on voit, sauf si tu l'as déjà ! Tu savais pas ? »

« Si, si, bien sûr ! » Répondis-je rapidement. Alors comme ça j'étais dans le défi Nuzlocke ? « Mais je voyais pas de quoi tu parlais, c'est tout. Hum. Et sinon tu es en voyage pokémon toi aussi ? »

« Nan, moi je rends visite à de la famille. Toi tu es là pour l'arène je parie ! »

« Ouaip. Mais j'l'ai pas encore vue en ville. »

« Tu risque pas de la trouver comme ça ! Elle est dans une arrière salle du Muséum d'Histoire naturel. La championne, Aloé, est la femme du conservateur. »

« Ha ? C'est bizarre. Merci en tout cas ! Bon heu… nous on va pas tarder à aller dormir, alors si tu pouvais… »

« Oups, oui pas de problème ! Mais avant… TROP KAWAIIIII ! »

Et soudain, elle prit dans ses bras Dorémi. La pauvre Nanméouïe tenta de se dégager par tout les moyens, mais une fille prise dans une crise de « Kro Meugnon », c'est aussi collant qu'une moule à son rocher.

Quand la fille se barra enfin, Dorémi resta un moment totalement immobile. Elle me l'avait traumatisée ! Puis elle partit bouder dans sa pokéball.

« Chon ? »

« Elle va bien, enfin je crois… Ça te dit de dormir avec moi ? »

« Poli ! »

Se pelotonnant contre moi, je le pris dans mes bras et m'endormis rapidement. Un pokémon poupée, c'est cool ! Ça remplace les doudous !

Le lendemain matin, après un solide petit déjeuner, je pris le chemin du Muséum. Il était temps d'affronter la Championne ! Je me demandais quel type de pokémon la championne avait...

Devant moi s'élevait le musée, magnifique architecture de marbre au style gréco-romain.

J'allais franchir les portes, quand soudain, je me fit violemment percuter par quelqu'un. Déstabilisée, je faillis me ramasser la tronche par terre.

« Hé ! Vous pouvez pas faire attention ! »

Je voulus foudroyer le malencontreux du regard, mais quand mes yeux se portèrent sur lui, j'eus un bug monumental. N. Le gros méchant du jeu ! Là devant moi ! HO MON DIEU !

IL EST SUPER BIEN FOUTU ! attend, quoi , qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

« … »

« Qu-quoi ? » Pourquoi il me fixait comme ça lui ? Il commençait à avancer vers moi et je reculais, inquiète.

Soudain, il me saisit le poignet, me tira en avant et plongea sa main dans la poche de ma veste. (hs : et non il ne plongea pas sa main dans son décollée ! Vous y avez cru pas vrai?)

« … Un pokédex… »

Il venait de me voler mon pokédex ce con ! Il se mit alors à parler d'une voix si froide que je pris peur. J'avais beau savoir que dans le jeu et le manga, il n'était pas vraiment méchant, là j'avais vraiment la pétoche. Il semblait si furieux…

« Tu as un Pokédex… une telle abomination… à cause de ceci, beaucoup de pokémons sont enfermés dans des pokéballs. Vraiment beaucoup… » Il serre un peu plus mon poignet et me regarde de ses yeux gris, acérés. « De mes amis sont enfermés dans des pokéballs. »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Je veux voir… ce que les autres ne peuvent pas voir. L'image idéalisé des pokémons dans leur pokéball… La réalité du comportement des dresseurs. Enfin, ce futur parfait pour les pokémons. Toi aussi, tu désires voir ce monde ? »

« Mais enfin j'en ai rien à foutre ! Et je comprend rien, mais alors RIEN à ce que vous dites ! C'est aussi clair que de l'eau d'boudin votre truc ! »

Il fronça la sourcil, et me lâcha. Je m'éloignais aussitôt de lui, et il écarta les bras, plusieurs pokémons sortirent alors des buissons et de derrière les bâtiments pour venir le rejoindre.

« Alors laisse-nous, mes amis et moi, te montrer. »

Il fit un geste de la main, et un Poichigeon se précipita sur moi, serres en avant. Je l'évitais de justesse en me jetant sur le côté.

« Nan mais t'es malade ? »

N se contenta de me regarder, et dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux du pokémon oiseau, celui-ci se remit en mouvement. L'extrémité de ses ailes prirent une couleur argenté, et il fonça sur moi.

« Il revient ! Merde ! DORÉMI GO ! »

À peine sortie de sa ball, elle dut encaisser une puissante attaque de type vol, dont j'ignorais le nom. Je me rendais compte à présent à quel point le pokédex m'était utile! Il fallait que je le récupère !

Dorémi semblait ne pas avoir sentie l'attaque. Elle était véritablement, incroyablement résistante !

« Dorémi, donne-moi du Shakespeare ! » Dis-je avec emphase en me relevant.

Durant l'entraînement d'hier, j'avais décidé de coder au maximum mes techniques. « Shakespeare » désignait une attaque Attraction, suivie de Torgnole. Je priais pour que le pokémon adverse ne soit pas une fille.

Dorémi prit alors un air totalement craquant, battant des cils, et fit les yeux doux au Poichigeon qui, déstabilisé, ne savait plus que faire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Piquant un fard, comme tous les mâles qui subissaient cette attaque, (Merci Dieu des Jeux des aléas et du hasard!) il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle lui infligea une série de gifles.

Poichigeon jeta un coup d'œil à N qui opina. Il se retira du combat et partit se poser sur une corniche.

« Hein ? »

« Contrairement à toi, j'écoute la voix de mes amis pokémons. Tritonde ! »

Une sorte de têtard amélioré, tout rond, se mit à cracher des bulles d'eau sur Dorémi. Elle se protégea, et répliqua illico avec un Écrase Face. Elle respirait un peu plus vite que la normale. Où en était ses point de vie? Foutu N!

« Enchaîne avec Force Cachée ! »

Elle se concentra et chargea le Tritonde, qui rebondit un peu plus loin, et percuta les marches.

« Ouch, ça doit faire mal ça. Dorémi, revient ! »

N sembla surpris par cette tactique. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que j'utilise mon pokémon jusqu'à la mort. En fait, elle aurait put rester pour tout le combat. Mais…

« Chonchon, à toi ! »

N fronça les sourcils.

« Cette pokéball… »

Chonchon apparut au milieu d'une brume rose.

Le Tritonde, qui se relevait, lui lança un regard méchant. Il gonfla ses joues et cracha une importante quantité de bulles qui explosaient en touchant leur cible. Il n'était pas KO? Était-ce Bulle d'O ? ou Écume ?

Chonchon essaya de les esquiver au mieux, mais il était quand même bien amoché. Je dut à plusieurs reprise m'écarter, plonger sur le côté, pour ne pas être touchée par l'attaque moi aussi.

« Chonchon, Ombre Portée! »

Polichombr fit grandir son ombre qui glissa vers N. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et tenta de reculer, mais une main sortait déjà de l'ombre au sol. La main se saisit du pokédex et se rétracta. Mon pokédex d'amour !

« Parfait ! Tu peux te reposer à présent ! »

Je renvoyais Dorémi au combat, et elle acheva le têtard d'un revers de main.

Le dernier pokémon était un Charpenti, pokémon type combat, mâle. Paaaarfait.

« Attraction ! »

Dorémi recommença son numéro de jeune fille en fleur, et le Charpenti tomba dans le panneau. Mais ce mâle était un vrai rustre puisqu'il se mit à emmagasiner de l'énergie : l'attaque Patience d'après le pokédex.

« Merde, si Dorémi encaisse ça, chuis pas sure qu'elle s'en sorte. Force cachée puis Torgnole ! »

La Nanméouïe se jeta sur son adversaire qu'elle plaqua ensuite au sol, assise sur son ventre, et se mis à le gifler à répétition. Le Charpenti en perdit connaissance.

Dorémi revint à côté de moi. Nous étions toute les deux haletantes et incertaine de la suite des événements. Avait-il encore un pokémon de planqué sous sa casquette ?

N soupira puis secoua la tête.

« Hélas ! Impossible pour moi de te montrer ce que je vois ! »

« Laisse moi deviner : les dresseurs sont des pourritures qui trahissent et blessent leurs pokémons ? » Dis-je, blasée.

« Tu sembles plus intelligente que ce que je ne pensais. »

J'avais surtout lut une bonne partie de la solution du jeux et les descriptifs des personnages.

« Le monde n'est ni blanc ni noir. Il y a des pokémons heureux avec leur dresseur. » Ho la jolie référence au titre du jeu! Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi manichéen ? Ca me dépasse.

« L'équation qui régit ce monde est encore indéchiffrable… Il me faut plus de force. Une force reconnue de tous… »

Il s'éloigna, s'arrêta et marmonna quelque chose avant de repartir d'un pas décidé. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer ce qu'il disait : comme tout méchant des jeux Pokémons, il lui fallait le légendaire ! Rien de neuf.

Mais j'avais vraiment du mal à croire que N puisse être le big boss de fin. Il n'en a pas l'allure, ni le comportement. Trop lunatique, trop gentil pour être méchant. Par contre il était vraiment flippant.

Sûrement qu'avant le fin on allait m'annoncer qu'en fait c'est son pére qui le manipulait, et bla bla bla

« Il est bizarre tu trouve pas ? »

« Ouïe ! »

« j'en étais sûre. On va faire un crochet par le centre, Chonchon a besoin de soin. »


End file.
